kindergartenrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Objects
Non-Lethal devices * Portable Administrative Device (PAD) Items used by various gems throughout the series to communicate, retrieve or insert data into a mainframe, manipulate external technology, etc. Many different models have been said to exist, but the overall design seems to be the same: a rectangular screen that is normally transparent and is the size of an average human palm Weapons *'Iolite's Rose' This formerly red rose was given to Iolite by Sard when he finally proposed to her. Iolite cared about it during her lifetime, so when Doublet assassinated her, she, in a final fight for survival, transferred her soul into the rose, making her green stem and red petals turn white and purple... The rose itself has a wide range of properties and abilities, that can range from granting its holder more power, healing its owner's wounds, making its owner invulnerable for a temporary amount of time.. etc. *'Strain 138' Initially known as 'The Blue Liquid', Strain 138 is a strain of the Erode Virus classified as "the deadliest and most contagious" by Scientist 003. It was kept under maximum security on an underground lab by Vendetta in Top Secret. The Strain has the same symptoms and effects as the Virus, but its effects are faster and deadlier, but it still affects gems faster or slower depending on the gemstone's density and strength. It is considered a weapon since it was used to kill various test subjects and The Giant Cluster. *'Blue Liquid Guns' Guns and RPGs used by Vendetta holding the Blue Liquid, capable of weakening a gem considerably by absorbing the minerals and energy from its gemstone. They seem to be extremely unstable as well as being rarely used. They were never mentioned by Dorado when he was talking to the Diamond Authority. *'1st Generation Rifles' These rifles, originally produced directly on Homeworld, are some of the most primitive variants of army-issued weapons. They act a lot like human rifles, using the same ballistic technology. These rifles have since fallen out of style due to their unreliability, poor range, accuracy and damage, and have since been swapped for 2nd and now 3rd generation. *'2nd Generation Rifles' These rifles, also produced directly on Homeworld and some of its colonies, are the 2nd variant of army-issued weapons. They use magnetic coils to speed their projectiles, essentially being a series of coil-guns. They were used by the Homeworld army for a large portion of its existence, but after the latest model coming out, the 3rd generation, a large portion of the 2nd generation rifles were thrown away or recycled. Most of those that failed to be recycled were tossed in massive garbage pits on Earth, allowing the rebels there to take them. They are now the most used weapon by the rebels. *'3rd Generation Rifles' The latest design for the Homeworld army-issued weapons. These new rifles are more reliable, deal more damage and are generally more accurate. They work using laser technology, meaning that a battery made of superconductor alloys is rigged to an emitter, which, through a complicated process, turns the electricity into a beam of super-hot lasers. They are the new trademark weapon of the Homeworld army. Another thing to know is that these rifles are no longer produced directly on Homeworld, they are instead made entirely on the Homeworld colonies, mostly on resource and factory-rich planets. *'Ion Razor' A massive cannon, capable of, through the use of magnets and plasma, is capable of firing an ionized beam of plasma, capable of melting through any target. It can be made small enough to be wielded by a Quartz soldier, or big enough to be mounted on the massive cannons that guard the Spire and the Diamond Palace. Chips *'Memory Chip' A chip implanted in most Kindergarten made gems just after them popping out of their rocks. It remembers everything its owner sees, hears, feels or smells and stores it in a transcript for safekeeping. Said transcripts can be accessed in the MPG (Mass Produced Gems) database, just by inserting the gem's ID number and asking for the memory transcript to be shown. *'Order Chip' A chip implanted into the gems of most, if not all, Kindergarten made gems. It is put there in order to make sure that the gem knows its place in the hierarchy from birth, and knows who to and who not to take orders from. It also gives the gem its personality and its actions. If damaged, it's advised to be replaced as quick as possible, as it may lead to the gem gaining free will and the ability to defy orders issued by the Homeworld. *'Morality Chip' A chip implanted into all gems, it is responsible for the gem's ability to distinguish between right and wrong. Obviously, the definition fluctuates depending on the individual, so each chip is encoded with a set of rules approved by the DA on what's right and wrong. The rules are more lax on soldiers and other fighting gems, and more strict on scientists, diplomats, etc.. *'Territory Chip or Territory ' Sphere of influence created by a gems CR-unit. The territory is created artificially by DEM it is also the same lab that invented the device called Realizer. It can give advantage to an ordinary Gem. When the CR Gem is inside their territory that they created he or she may be capable of doing the following feats: *Fly or levitate its body. *Create Barriers as protection against spirit attacks. *Levitate other object regardless of its weight. *Strengthen the body of of a human. *Increase the attack and defensive power of weapons like guns, laser swords and missiles. *Trap someone or something inside another territory. Inside a Territory a CR gem is said to be capable of doing magic. Red Zircon's Territory is famous for being able to materialize without the help of a CR-Unit. White Zircon's Territory is also unique for being able to extend it's sphere at an incredible length. CR-Units and Equipment *'CR-units (Combat Realizer Units)' A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, are far more advanced than Eviscerators *'Realizer' Piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. White Zircon's documents clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. ' A Realizer that is capable of cloaking entire airships.'' A Realizer that is used to avoid collision between plane and bird, it's usually used to together with .''. A Realizer that is used for medical and recovery purposes as long as the injury is not life threatening. '' A Realizer that is used to block enemy attacks either automatically or manually by inputting coordinate locations. '' A Realizer that can expand territory. It said that it can expand territories so large that the territories of the entire AST is no match against its size even if they combine their territories. It is possibly derived From White Zircon's documents the same that DEM did with the Ashcroft series. *'White Licorice ' A new, experimental set of equipment, White Licorice is a CR-Unit that has been optimized for pure destruction. However, the unit puts a large amount of strain on the user, limiting its use to around 30 minutes. Using it any longer will put the user's life in danger. White Licorice was created as part of a set of two, its counterpart is a red colored version called '. Scarlet Licorice is much like its counterpart, it has been observed using the same equipment and the user seems to suffer from the same drawbacks. The DW-029, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 ' :A pair of large-sized laser blades that are mounted on the user's forearms; it can be used for binding. *2 ' :A pair of 50.5cm Icarus cannons. This weapon's fire power can easily destroy a normal '''' Realizer :: Category:Rebels Category:Objects Category:Homeworld Category:Gem Empire Category:KRP I